Vice-Admiral Armada
The Vice-Admiral Armada is a form of military attack similar to the Buster Call, but is on a much more grand scale and is much more devastating than the previous order of attack. It was only initiated after the Straw Hat Pirates were expelled from the Sabaody Archipelago by Bartholomew Kuma and the crew was out of the hands of the Marines. Targets of the Vice-Admiral Armada The Vice-Admiral Armada was first initiated on the Straw Hat pirates by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after they were repelled from the Sabaody Archipelago and the Grand Line indefinitely by Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma. Due to the pirates escaping, Sengoku needed to track down the Straw Hats and have them eliminated. The targets of a Vice-Admiral Armada are similar to a Buster Call, but all of the Marine battleships do not go in one fleet to seek and destroy the target; their duty is to track down incredibly dangerous threats to the Marines and World Government that have been deemed unstoppable by the smaller scale Buster Call, and the fleets will traverse the entirety of the Grand Line and Four Oceans to eliminate the threats. *The first and only targets known so far are the Straw Hat Pirates for escaping Admiral Kizaru on the Sabaody Archipelago. Individuals who may initiate a Vice-Admiral Armada *Marine **Fleet Admiral Sengoku The Procedure of a Vice-Admiral Armada So far, no knowledge is known of how the Vice-Admiral Armada is initiated, only that Sengoku immediately called for it when the Straw Hats escaped the Grand Line. Description Once the Vice-Admiral Armada is initiated, the fifteen Vice-Admirals of the Armada pursue and eliminate the threat that has caused such a grand scale assault to be brought on by a Marine order. Each of the fifteen Vice-Admirals are granted three battleships as a fleet in order to track down the target, but they don't have to work as a team and generally operate separately from one another to avoid any confrontation between two individuals that may not necessarily see eye to eye with each other. Coincidentally, once the Vice-Admiral Armada was initiated, each of the fifteen Admirals were ordered to remain as that strike force until the Marines saw fit to replace them, and the Vice-Admirals are ranked in a hierarchy from one to fifteen judging on their performances for the World Government. As expected, the number one ranked Vice-Admiral has the most authority and the number fifteen ranked has the least. The rank of the Vice-Admirals is a determinant of their strength, as it is stated that the top three ranked members are considered Admiral level and ranks four and five are considered near Admiral level. However, the ranks from six to fifteen are not given a specific power rating. Members Trivia *The Vice-Admiral Armada was originally meant to have sixteen Vice-Admirals, but it was changed to fifteen since sixteen did not divide well into three's, and at the time, the Armada was split into three groups to hunt for the Straw Hats. Category:Wonders Category:Subrosian Category:Marines